Ice Age: My Version
by awsmpup
Summary: This is my version of Ice Age, with my OC, Skylar. So I hope you enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1

_**Ice Age: My Version**_

**Me: This is a Diego/OC story. So, I **_**LOVE**_** Diego, and I wanted to ship him with my OC, Skylar. Skylar looks like Shira, but she has gold eyes, instead of blue, a tuft of black fur on her head, and a black star birthmark her right hip. I am starting from the part where Manny runs into that small elephant- thing family (if you know what they're called please tell me) during the migration, because I started recording the movie a little late and I can't find the beginning anywhere else. So enjoy the story!**

**Ch.1**

Skylar was coming back from getting a drink and sees her friend Manny, looking annoyed, talking to an elephant-thing. She comes up behind them, none of them noticing her.

"Give me a break, we've been waddling all day" the elephant-thing** (AN: I'm gonna start calling him Fred) **said to Manny, motioning to his family. Manny looks at the family, then looks back to Fred.

"Oh, ok, follow the crowd" Manny said, still annoyed, "It'll be quieter when you're gone!" Then Manny walked away.

Fred rolled his eyes. "Ah, come on, he wants to freeze to death, let him." And they walked away, or tried to at least.

"You know, I'd appreciate if you didn't talk about my friend behind his back" Skylar said, surprising the animals. They looked scared, since she was a saber.

"Uhh," the elephant-thing studdered, "please don't eat us. W-w-we don't taste good, a-a-and-"

Skylar rolled her eyes.

"I don't want to eat you, but I will if you don't leave my friend alone." And with that, she ran to catch up with Manny.

"Hey! Wait!" she called to him. Manny looked behind him, and waited for her.

"You know, you didn't have to be so mean" she told Manny, once she caught up with him.

"I wasn't being mean, he bumped into me" Manny explained to her**(AN: I'm not really sure if that's what happened, can someone tell me if I'm right or not)**.

"Still, you could've been a little nicer" she said.

Suddenly, a sloth ran into Manny. Manny turned around.

"Hey!" Manny said to the sloth. The sloth looked worried,

"Just pretend I'm not here" the sloth told them. Two male rhinos came running up.

The sloth gasped and ran behind Manny.

"Man, I want to hit him with a little more speed!" One rhino said.

"That's okay Frank, we'll have some fun with him" the other said.

"Please don't let them impale me! Please I want to live!" the sloth said hugging Manny's leg.

"Get off me!" Manny yelled, moving his leg.

"Come on, you're making a scene" the second rhino said.

"Yeah, we'll just take our furry pinata and leave, if you don't mind" the first said.

"Hey buddy, if it's not them today, it's just someone else tomorrow" Manny said to the sloth.

"Manny!" Skylar said, sternly.

"What? It's true" Manny said to Skylar. Skylar sighed and shook her head.

"Well I'd rather it not be today. Ok?" the sloth said.

"Look, we're gonna break your neck, so you don't feel a thing" the second rhino said.

"Wait a minute, I thought rhinos were vegetarians" Skylar said.

"An excellent point" the sloth said.

"Shut up" Manny said to the sloth.

"Who says we're gonna eat him after we kill him?" the second one said.

"Yeah, come one, move it" the first one said.

"You know, we don't like animals that kill for pleasure" Manny said. Him and Skylar got into fighting positions.

"Hey, why don't you eat them" the sloth said to Skylar. Skylar gave him a look.

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm smaller than them, not to mention they have giant horns that can kill me" Skylar said to the sloth with an attitude. She may be polite, but the sloth is really starting to annoy her.

"Save it, for a mammal that cares" the second rhino said.

"I'm a mammal that cares" the sloth pointed out. Manny looks at him, then turns to the rhinos.

"Ok, look if either of you make it across that sinkhole in front of you, you get the sloth" he said.

"That's right, you losers. You take one step and you're dead" the sloth said. Then he threw a rock at the ground in front of them. Nothing happened.

"You were bluffing, huh?" the sloth asked.

"Yeah, that was a bluff" Skylar said. The sloth ran behind Manny and Skylar.

"Get him!" the rhinos said. The rhinos ran toward the group. SKylar gasped and Manny walked in front of her, ready to fight.

The rhino's horns butted with Manny's tusks. The rhinos started to push Manny back, which caused the sloth and Skylar to be pushed back.

The both grabbed one of Manny's legs so they wouldn't fall down the cliff.

"Aaaahhhh!" the sloth screamed. Skylar gasped and held on tighter, being careful of her claws.

Then Manny gathered up all his strength and was able to push back the rhinos. The rhinos flew back.

"WOO HOO!" the sloth cheered. Then e noticed the rhinos getting back up, screamed, and ran behind Manny again.

Manny charged at the rhinos. He grabbed on of the rhinos horns with his tusks and started to swing him in a circle. Then the rhino flipped off Manny's tusks and landed on his side, beaten.

The other rhino charged at the sloth and Skylar. They both screamed. Manny grabbed the rhinos body with his tusks and flipped him towards the other rhino.

"WHOO HOO!" the sloth cheered and he hugged Manny, which caused them to slide down the cliff. Skylar gasped.

"Manny!" she called. She ran down the cliff, after them. When she got to them, Manny stood up, making the sloth slide off his face.

Manny waited for Skylar and they started to walk away.

"Woah. We three, make a great team. I mean, what do you two say, we head down south together?" the sloth asked.

"Great, yeah, hey jump up on my back and relax the whole way" Manny said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Wow, really?" the sloth asked, running to them.

"No" Manny said bluntly.

"Manny, why are you being so rude today?" Skylar asked.

"Look, I'm just not in a good mood. Ok?" Manny asked, hoping she'd stop talking about his behavior.

Skylar humphed and turned her head away from Manny.

"Wait aren't you going south?" the sloth asked, "The changing seasons, migration instincts- Any of this ringing a bell?"

"I guess not. Bye!" Manny said.

"Sorry about him" Skylar said, hanging back for a little.

"Why are you hanging out with him? I mean, you're a saber and he's a mammoth" the sloth asked. Skylar smiled.

"We're childhood friends" she told the sloth. And she followed Manny.

"Okay, then thanks for the help" the sloth said, walking back. Then he came back, looking scared.

"Whoa, that whole south thing is _way _overrated. The heat, the crowds, who needs that. I mean, isn't this great. Two bachelors and a bachelorette. Knocking about in the wild?" the sloth said.

"No, you just want a bodyguard, so you don't become somebody's side dish" Manny said, meanly.

" You're a very shrewd mammal" the sloth said. Skylar snorted, trying to hold in her laughter. Manny glared at her.

"Ok, you lead the way Mr. Big- Uh I didn't catch either of your names." the sloth said.

"I'm Skylar, and Mister Grumpy Fur here is Manfred" Skylar told the sloth.

"Manfred? Yuck. How about Manny the moody mammoth or Manny the melancholy. Manny the-" the sloth gasped when Manny glared at him. He ran up a tree. Manny grabbed the tree with his trunk and moved it close to him.

"Stop following us" Manny told the sloth. He let go of the tree and started walking away again.

"Ok, ok. So you got issues. Look, you won't even know I'm here. I'll just zip the lip, and when I say "mnp" I'm "mnp" The sloth told them.

Manny ignored him, but Skylar smiled a little. 'Maybe he'll help Manny open up more' she thought.

**End of Ch.1**

**Me: So, this chapters done! You met Skylar now. If you haven't noticed, she's polite sometimes, just don't annoy her or mess with her family(Manny, for now). An angry Skylar, is a **_**VERY**_** scary Skylar, the **_**least**_** harmful thing she'll do to you, is **_**eat **_**you. So, please review! BYE-BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ice Age: My Version**_

**Me: OK! Next Chapter! I got a review saying that they liked Shira more, but they still like my story so far, so yay! And I like Shira alot too! I just kept getting a feeling to write this and it wouldn't go away. So I did! Anyway, in this chapter you find out a little about Skylar! Enjoy!**

**Ch.2**

Me and Manny are carrying a whole bunch of wood for our shelter, with no problem.

Sid is carrying one, and acting like he's carrying one hundred.

"That's your shelter?" Manny asks.

"You're a big guy, you get alot of wood. I'm a little guy" Sid says.

"Skylar is smaller than me and she got alot of wood" Manny pointed out, "And you got half a stick."

"She's a saber. She's tsronger. And with my little stick and highly evolved brain. Ow. I shall create fire" Sid says.

"Fascinating" Manny says, unintrested. We start to build our shelter.

"We'll see if brains triumphs over brawns tonight now won't we" Sid says. I roll my eyes.

Trust me when I say Manny's got _way _more brawn and brains than Sid.

A little later, me and Manny are lying in our shelter, watching Sid.

He's still trying to make a fire. In the rain.

"Hey I think I see a spark" Manny says.

Sid looks hopeful for a second, then looks sad.

I kick Manny. Manny glares at me. "What?!"

I glare back, then look at Sid sad.

"Any chance I could squeeze in there with you guys?" Sid asks. Manny glares at him.

"Of course" "No" Me and Manny say at the same time.

"Isn't there someone else you can annoy? Friends? Family? Posionous reptiles?" Manny asks.

I kick him again.

"My family abandoned me. They just migrated without me. You should've seen what they did last year. You know what I mean. They woke up early, then they quietly ties my hands and feet together, then they gagged me with a field mouse and barricaded the cave door and covered their tracks, went through water so I'd lose their scent, and-and-and who needs them anyway" Sid says, trying to get comfortable on Manny's trunk.

Manny picks him up and drops him outside our shelter. Seriously Manny, where's your heart?

"So what about you? Do you have family?" Sid asks. Uh-oh.

Manny gets up and turns around. "Ok you're tired, well we'll talk more in the morning" Sid says.

I look at him, sadly. The guilt keeps eating me up. It was all my fault.

"My pack left me after I made friends with Manny, when we were younger" I tell Sid.

It starts to hale.

"Ow, ow, ah, ah, ow, ow. Uh, Manfred, Manfred. Could you scoot over a bit?" Sid asks.

I scoot over for him because Manny doesn't move.

"Thanks" Sid says, coming in. Manny, annoyed squishes us a bit. I'm right in the middle.

I growl and nip him. He moves away.

We all fall asleep.

**End of Ch.2**

**Me: OK! Not that long, sorry. I hope you liked it. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ice Age: My Version**_

**Me: YAY! New chapter! In this chapter they meet Diego! Enjoy!**

**Ch.3**

We wake up the next morning and keep moving.

Sid keeps rambling on about his family, at least I think it's his family.

"And-and then she picked a hair off my shoulder and says 'if your gonna have and extra mating dance at least pick a mate with the same color pelt, right?' and I thought 'woah, she's gonna go praying mantis on me.' You know what I'm saying" Sid says.

Even I'm getting annoyed.

"Look, if you're going to get a mate, you should be loyal. In your case, grateful. Now get away from us" Manny says. I know he's thinking about his late mate.

"Skylar, Manny's being mean!" Sid whines.

"Shut up Sid! I'm starting to agree with him!" I say.

"Thank you!" Manny says.

Me and Manny stop. Sid hits Manny, since he's not looking where he's going.

"Manny? Skylar?" Sid crawls under Manny.

He looks where we're looking.

It's a female human, hanging on a branch in the water.

She tries to come to land. Manny is frozen, and I'm worried. I think she's carrying her baby.

She pushes her baby on land. It starts to roll back down, but Manny grabs it.

She stares at him and falls unconcious.

"Look at that. He's ok" Sid says.

We look back at the woman, but she's not here.

"She's gone" Sid says.

Manny starts to walk away.

"Manny! Manny! Aren't you forgetting something?" Sid asks.

"No" MAnny says, bluntly.

"But you saved him" Sid says.

"Yeah, well I'm still trying to get rid of the last thing I saved" Manny says.

"Manny" I say, "We can't leave him here."

He stops.

I pick the baby up with my teeth.

"Look there's smoke. That's his herd right up the hill" Sid says, "We should return him."

Manny gets in his face.

"Let's get something straight here, ok? There's no we, there never was a we. If fact, without me, there wouldn't even be a you!" Manny says.

"Skylar's with you" Sid pointed out.

"She doesn't count!" Manny says.

"Just up the hill" Sid says.

"Listen very carefully. I'm. Not. Going!" Manny says

I put the baby down.

"Manny, if you're not going, then me and Sid will take care of him by ourselves" I say

I pick the baby back up and leave with Sid.

"What do you mean by that?!" Manny says.

I ignore him, and give Sid the baby.

"Don't worry, we'll return you. We don't need that meany-weeny mammoth, do we?" Sid says to the baby.

I'm following Sid. Big mistake.

We walk to the wall. Sid looks at me. I raise an eyebrow.

Sid tries to climb the wall. And fails.

"You're an embarrassment to nature. Did you know that?" Manny asks.

"Sid come down before you both get hurt!" I call up to him.

"This is cake. I'm fine, I'm fine!" Sid says.

The baby starts to fall out.

I gasp. "Manny!"

Manny gets ready to catch him, but another saber grabs him.

I growl, and pounce at him.

He lets go of the baby and Manny catches him.

He growls. Manny looks at him threatenly and I growl. Yeah buddy, I can growl too.

He backs off a bit and clears his throat.

"Um, that pink thing is mine" he syas. Hmm, I like his voice. No, Skylar! He's bad!

"Uh, no actually that pink thing belongs to us" Sid says.

He falls off the ledge and lands on his head.

"Technically, he belongs to his herd" I say.

"Us? You three are a bit of an odd trio" the saber says.

Manny glares at him.

"There is no us!" Manny says.

I clear my thoat.

"Well, the sloth isn't a part of us" Manny corrects. I nod, satisfied. "And neither is the baby."

"Manny!" I say sternly, glaring at him.

"I told you, I'm not going!" he says.

"Look I'm sorry to interupt this snack, but we got to go" Sid says, pulling the baby away.

"The baby? Please" the sabe says, jumping off the rocks. I jump in his way. "I'm returning him to his herd."

"Why don't I believe that?" I ask, sarcastically.

"Nice try buck-tooth" Sid says.

The sabe jumps around me and to Sid.

"You calling me a liar" he asks.

"I didn't say that" Sid says, nervously.

"But you were thinking it" the saber says, threatenly.

I jump in between them again.

"Back off!" I say, threatenly.

"I don't like this cat. He reads minds" Sid whispers.

I roll my eyes and the saber looks at him weirdly.

"Name's Diego, friends" Diego says.

"I'm not you friend" Manny says.

"I'm Skylar, the sloth is Sid, and the grumpy Mammoth is Manny" I say, not letting my guard down.

"If you're looking for the humans, you're wasting your time. They left this morning" Diego says.

"Thanks for the advice-" I say.

"-Now beat it" Manny finishes.

I turn to Sid and take the baby from him.

"I'll help you take the baby to the herd, but promise you'll leave us alone after that" Manny says to Sid.

"Ok, ok" Sid says.

"Thanks Manny" I say, though the baby muffled me.

"What's your problem?" Sid asks Manny, as we leave.

"You're my problem" he says.

"I think you're stressed and that's why you eat too much. I mean, it's hard to get fat on a vegan diet" Sid says.

"I'm/He's not fat" we say at the same time.

"It's fur. It make me look poufy" Manny says.

"All right, you have fat hair, but when you're ready to talk, I'm here" Sid says.

"I have Skylar, I don't need to talk to you" Manny says. I feel so loved.

**End of Ch.3**

**Me: Yes! I finished this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it. Please review! And read my other stories please! BYE-BYE!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Ice Age: My Version**_

**Me: YAY! NEW CHAPTER! Enjoy, please!**

**Ch.4**

"Just drop him on the ledge" Manny says.

I throw him up carefully.

"Shouldn't we make sure they found him?" Sid asks.

"Good idea" Manny says.

"No, no, no, no-" Sid says, as Manny grabs him . He throws Sid onto the ledge.

"Don't spear me" Sid says, "Uh, this is a problem."

"Now what?" Manny asks. We climb up.

Diego was telling the truth, the humans left.

"Aw, that's just perfect" Manny says, sarcastically.

We walk around.

The baby is lying in a cloth-covered basket.

He stands up and falls back into another basket.

Diego shows up.

"I told you they left" he says.

"Oh, look who showed up! Don't you have some small defenseless animal to disembowel?" Manny asks.

"They can't be far. They could've gone this way, or this way, or-" Sid says.

"You don't know much about tracking, do you?" Diego asks.

"Hey! I bet I can track better than you!" I say, insulted.

"I'm a sloth. I see a leaf, see a tree. That's my tracking" Sid says.

"Whatever" Diego dismisses us. I glare at him.

"We didn't miss them by muck. It's still green. They headed north about two hours ago" I say.

Sid puts sticks in his mouth and mocks me.

I growl and pounce at him.

"AAAAHHHH!" Sid screams, like a girl.

"Don't mock me!" I growl.

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry!" Sid says.

I get off him.

The baby falls out of the basket and lands on a stick. The stick had a fish on it. It flew into Manny's face.

"You don't need this aggrivation. Give me the baby. I can track just as well as the female" Diego says.

"The female has a name!" me and Manny say.

"Sorry" Diego says.

Manny and him start fighting over the baby. It also starts to snow.

"That's enough!" I growl/yell. They look at me surprised.

"We'll just go together. Then you both have your way. I mean, we're all taking him to his herd. There's no reason on why we can't do it with each other" I say.

"But-" they start to argue. I glare at them and they shut up.

"Fine" Manny says. I pick the baby up.

"Aw, the tigey-wigey get left behind" Sid says, patting Diego's head. He obviously wasn't listening.

"Sid the tigey-wigey's leading the way with Skylar" Manny says.

"Uh, um, but Manny" Sid says.

"it's Skylar's suggestion. The faster we find the humans, the sooner I get rid of stinky, smelly, drool face. And the baby too" Manny says.

I roll my eyes.

"Hey, Ubertracker, up front where we can see you" Manny calls back to them.

He runs up in front of us. Sid is behind us, nervous.

Diego was most likely threatening Sid.

Sigh. This is going to be a long journey.

**End of Ch.4**

**Me: So, like it? Love it? Hate it? Please review and tell me.**


	5. Special Announcement!

No this isn't a chapter update, sorry. I want to tell you that I can't update or type up stories/chapters for a while. I'm going to my Grandma's and my dad doesn't want me to bring my computer. Anyway, she has a giant collection of movies and I was thinking that I could watch some of her movies and write up new stories in my temporary notebook (I lost my original, so Ice Age: My Version won't be updated until I find it, sorry again. But my family promised to look for it while I'm gone). I want you all to think of movies you would want to read a story about! And I'll let you come up with the summary of it (mostly because my stories are just random thoughts I have every once and awhile)! And what kind of OHSHC Cinderella story would you all like? The choice is between Haruhi/Tamaki without Yuneeku and Hataro or the original pairings. The one that the most people want to read will be written! So, review as soon as you can! BYE-BYE!


	6. Another Announcement!

Another Announcement! Ok so I'm back from my grandma's, so I can start writing stories! Yes the story thing where you come up with stories is closed. For now. Anyway, I have more stories to update now! Wow, I have a lot on my plate. And a few stories I'm writing are from some of my reviewers. So tomorrow I will update as much as I can without feeling so lazy. Can't update today because I'm so tired now. Took about 3 buses, one light rail, and two real trains to get home. So, for now, BYE-BYE!


End file.
